


Four Eyes

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doggo gets bullied by classmates because of his sight problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Small request from /utg/

“No, Doggo,” reprimanded the teacher. “That is not the solution. Can you not read the board?”

Doggo looked down at his paws, a shameful blush on his cheeks. Some of the class members chuckled, his misfortune hilarious to the elementary age children. 

“N-no, ma’am,” he replied sheepishly.

The teacher sighed, ”Do you have glasses?”

“Y-yes, ma’am,” he said, still looking down in embarrassment.

“Then put them on! It’s not rocket science!” She huffed, turning back to the board. She traced the chalk along the green surface, “Well, you have to carry the one…” Her words fell upon deaf ears, the children going back to joking and laughing in hushed tones. Doggo tried his best to follow the lesson, but he couldn’t see that board at all. He squinted through the thick glass spectacles that his parents got him, but they were no help at all, the board as muddled to him as ever. The face that mentionings of his name in the whispers behind him kept grabbing his intention didn’t help his concentration.

“Psst! Psst! Doggo!” called a little crocodile-like girl as quietly as she could. “Hey!”

Doggo tried to ignore her, only bad things could come from responding. She noticed his ear perk, smiling as she continued, “Hey, I can’t see that board that well. Can you tell me what she wrote next to the- Oops! My bad.” The cacophony of quiet, high pitched giggles sounded from around the girl, who smiled smugly at her genius joke.

Doggo gripped his pencil tightly, his hand trembling at the force. It wasn’t the first time he’s heard that joke, and it definitely won’t be the last. Small quips were made the whole class, his overly sensitive ears catching all the jokes and jeers made at him behind his back. The teacher was completely oblivious, either that or she didn’t care enough to silence the class. The poor pup had to endure about an hour of this non-stop hell until the recess bell rang.

He let out a sigh of relief as he heard the familiar tones of the school bell, getting out of his chair and shuffling out of the room. He walked about a few feet before his glasses were swiped from his nose. Several different voices laughing at his surprise.

Doggo looked around for his glasses, seeing them get lifted into the air. The group of kids fully visible, their bodies moving with laughter. Doggo jumped up and tried to snatch them back, but the thief pulled them up, just out of reach for the unfortunate dog.

“Come on,” said one of them, “you don’t need eyes to jump!”

More howls of laughter erupted from the bullies, Doggo still desperately jumping to retrieve his glasses. The boys were in tears, their laughter echoing through the playground.

“Come on, guys!” pleaded Doggo. “This isn’t cool.”

“The only thing not cool here is you, four-eyes,” taunted another one of them. The group closed in slightly, circling Doggo like sharks. One of them pushed the dog, a surprised yelp coming from him. One after the other, they pushed him around in their tight circle before finally one of them sidestepped, letting the dizzy pup tumbled to the ground. 

“See you later, Doggo.” said one. “Oh, was that insensitive?” He laughed. The group walked away, the glasses snatcher tossing the stolen property carelessly over his shoulder. Doggo scrambled over to where they fell, snatching them and his bags as quickly as he could. He ran over to where he usually stayed for recess, a small corner where no one really goes. He sat there, his knees pulled to his chest and his nose on his chest. Tears were filling his eyes.

He wiped them as he heard light footsteps, looking over at the sound. A lesser dog was walking up on his hind legs. “What,” he sniffled, “are you gonna p-pick on me, too?”

The dog walked up, and stood next to Doggo. He panted, his whole body moving with his breaths.

“Go ahead, get it over with,” Doggo sighed. “I’m used to it.”

Pant, pant, pant.

Doggo looked up at the newcomer, cocking his head, “What, are you trying to be my friend?”

The dog stood resolute. Pant, pant, pant.

“Well scram! I don’t need friends.” He sniffled again.

Pant, pant, pant.

Doggo looked curiously at the dog, his whole body visible thanks to his breathing, “What… what are you trying to do?”

Pant, pant, pant.

“I guess you can sit here,” said Doggo, as he patted the ground.

The dog perked up, his neck lengthening slightly. He leaped over and sat down next to Doggo. He still panted.

Doggo looked over at his new found friend, and murmured, “I-I’ve never really had a friend. Thanks.”


End file.
